Infinity's Descent
by Ringshadow
Summary: The third installation in the series. The quest for a home for the refugees in Lylat continues, and tension rises as information comes to the attention of the Star Fox team.


Infinity's Descent

            Fox leaned on the kitchen table, jaw propped on hand, watching as Jirest tried to help Wolf with dinner and got his antennae tangled in the ceiling fan for the forth time. The discussion after Fara had arrived back three days ago had lasted several hours, and in the end the team had agreed to let Jirest stay on board. For an ET, he seemed trustworthy, and infinitely eager to please. Fox wasn't quite sure if he trusted the eight-foot-plus preying mantis relative yet, but he could tell that the ET did really care for Fara, so he couldn't really hate Jirest either.

            "I swear, if this happens one more time, I am braiding these, do you hear me?" Jesse asked, standing on the counter and helping Wolf detach Jirest from the ceiling fan.

            "No, no, no! Don't do that!" Jirest protested, whimpering. "This is hard enough to deal with! They're very sensitive organs!"

            "Hey." Fox pointed at the 'five dollar fee for whining' sign hanging over the kitchen sink which Katt had put there. "It's your own damn fault, so quit complaining. I mean, by the forth time you really should know where the ceiling fan is, Jirest."

            "Why are you so fixated on helping me fix dinner anyway?" Wolf wanted to know, undoing one last loop.

            Jirest sighed in relief, relaxing and undoing the remaining tangles himself. "Well, uh… I guess its habit. In my people's culture, guests help. It's just what's done. And since you have to prepare meals for such a large family-clan, I thought the most obvious way to help would be to help those cooking prepare said meals."

            "I suppose that makes sense." Fox said finally, standing and stretching out absently. "I get the idea that your race goes out of its way to be helpful to everyone."

            Jirest bobbed his head eagerly. "Oh yes, yes. When we made galaxy contact we decided that we needed to present ourselves as a peaceful race, which we pretty much were anyway… though I admit one race decided to make trouble with us."

            "What happened to them?"

            "They don't have much of a military anymore."

            "… Oh. Well, go figure, with ships like your people have they've got to have some good guns."

            "Our ships are melee fighters, not distance fighters." Jirest frowned at Fox, who frowned back, unable to understand how that worked but deciding he didn't want a lesson in alien military science at that moment in time.

            Fara walked in, smiling. "Dinner running late?"

            "A little bit. Give us fifteen more minutes." Jesse replied, chopping carrots with an experienced hand, smiling a bit. He had always helped his mom out by helping cook, and he liked that he was finally able to apply what little skill he had.

            "How you feeling love?" Fox stepped over to her and gave her a half-hug, resting his cheek against hers absently. It still sent shivers of happiness through him when he saw her, some part of him unable to believe that she was truly back.

            She made a face. "Pregnant."

            Wolf laughed, lighting the pan full of food on fire absently. "Well, I guess that sums it all up doesn't it?" He picked up the pan and tossed the contents around, not sloshing at all, and the fire died out as he set it back down.

            "I would have set the whole kitchen on fire trying that." Jesse remarked. Jirest just stared, scratching the base of one of his feelers and trying to figure out the purpose of what Wolf had just done.

            "Practice makes perfect."

            "Huh, yeah, like my mom would EVER let me try that…"

            "Where did you get shrimp?!" Fara demanded, peering around Wolf at the contents of the pan.

            "I cut a deal with the head Chef of the Genesis. He was out of cigs, so it put me at a superior bargaining position, and I heard that you were having a seafood craving, so…"

            Fara cut him off by kissing him briefly on the lips, which soundly stunned everyone in the room.

            "Hey that's not fair!" Jesse protested, hands on his hips. "If I don't get to kiss him, neither should you."

            "I think I have infinitely more to bitch about kid." Fox replied, arms crossed. "Ahem. Hello? Since when do I have to share?"

            Fara laughed, giving Fox a hug. "I'm just happy I get to sate a month-long craving ok? Sheesh, pardon my psycho hormones."

            Wolf, meanwhile, was completely frozen, ears flushed bright enough the fur there seemed brown instead of silver-grey. "Uh. Guh. Huh?"

            Fox's annoyance dissolved into hysterics. "That was worth it. You're forgiven. Just please don't randomly kiss people ok?" He pecked Fara on the forehead and strolled out of the kitchen.

            "What just happened?" Jirest scratched the base of his other feeler. "There are many things about your society I do not understand well, and that was one of them."

            "You aren't alone in that." Wolf said, coming back to his senses and rubbing his eyes. "Tease." He shook his spatula at Fara. "I don't want to get in trouble with Fox. It was hard enough getting on his good side and becoming his friend the first time."

            "Neither do I, but I could imagine just how much of your drug-of-choice you had to trade to get shrimp, so it was the only thing I could think of in a split-second as a way of thanks." Fara sat down at the table, now feeling a bit embarrassed.

            "Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can!" Falco's voice sang as it drifted by the kitchen door, pausing to look in, standing on the ceiling. "Hi everyone." He remarked, then continued to roller-skate down the hallway, wheels rattling over the florescent panels spaced across the hallway ceiling. "Spins a web, any size, catches thieves just like flies.."

            A few minutes later Slippy ran by, paused, and leaned in the door. "Have you seen Falco? He sorta took my gravsuit without my permission…"

            "That way." Jirest said, pointing a feeler. Slippy nodded his thanks, and was gone. "Is this place normally so… so…"

            "I think 'strange' is the word you are looking for." Wolf said. "And as near as I can tell, yes, it is. How's that salad coming Jesse?"

            "It's done." Jesse sat the bowl on the table and hugged Wolf from behind as he did the final dinner preparations, tucking his face into the low spot made by his shoulder blades and neck. Wolf smiled, but continued what he was doing.

            Fara, who had sat down at the table, watched this with mild interest. She hadn't had much time to get to know Jesse before the accident had happened, so she hadn't really been aware of what was going on between him and Wolf. It didn't surprise her though, and in a way it was glad for it. Perhaps it would be a balancing factor for Wolf, who still showed effects of being bipolar even if he was on medication for it. Jesse was Wolf's opposite in many ways, but they seemed to work out well together.

            "Soup's on, ROB." Wolf announced, carrying a pair of platters over to the table, balancing easily even though Jesse was still stubbornly attached to him. ROB knew the routine and cued the chime, and everyone else started wandering in.

            "It's odd, running into a race of space-fairing carnivores." Jirest remarked, studying the meal and helping himself to the salad.

            "Omnivores." Katt corrected with a smile. "I don't think any Lylatian race is strictly carnivorous. Some are vegetarians, though, like Pep here."

            "Is eating meat odd by universe standards or something?" Falco asked, doing a boarding-house reach to get to the main course. Katt smacked his hand with a serving fork, but he ignored her, apparently irked in general that he had been forced to give back the gravsuit.

            "Of sorts, yes. Some races just find it disgusting… one person's meal is another person's relation, all that." Jirest helped himself to the other things, serving himself around the shrimp, though he still ended up with a few. Fara reached her fork over and took the shrimp without asking, knowing he didn't want them anyway.

            "Well, I didn't know these shrimp, so I'm eating them."

            "I hope the other space-faring races won't be expecting all of Lylat to go veggie." Bill remarked. "Some races wouldn't survive it very well, me included."

            "I don't think it will be a problem." Jirest assured him. "At least for the next several generations, as your people have to settle on new worlds."

            Fox mulled that over as he chewed, enjoying the seafood stir-fry greatly. He wasn't sure he liked what Jirest was implying. Lylat was diverse in almost every way, but people were still used to their routines. If in a few hundred years the other galaxy-fairing races decided to make Lylat become vegetation, they were going to be in for a very unpleasant shock. He knew a few felines who would probably sooner die then have to eat completely vegetarian, and he himself wouldn't be too happy with it either.

            A little less then an hour later the dishes were being done, and those not assisting fanned out from the kitchen, falling into their own routines. The convoy hadn't moved at all since Fara had come back, waiting for other ships to arrive, in particular a pair of scientific vessels who would help them find a new home. Several planets were possible, but the ETs were insisting on finding the perfect hub planet for a new Lylat. No one on the Convoy argued, everyone was a little more relaxed because they knew they would have a new home soon. It would just be a matter of time, though no one knew for sure how long it would be.

            Andross sighed, looking out the view port of his lab at the passing alien ship. He hadn't met any of them yet, by choice, preferring to stay in the background and make his own observations. He had learned much just by watching.

            The main alien race assisting his people was the Rekuva, an insect-like race that towered several feet over the Lylatians when you included the antennae. Their visual spectrum was completely different from the Lylatians', seeing emotion and hormones on top of color, allowing an ever-shifting visual rainbow. They had dubbed his people the 'little ones', and seemed to admire Lylatians for their diversity and beauty. One of them was on the Great Fox now, serving as temporary staff. Apparently, he had befriended Fara during her adventure, and now was hanging around her, reluctant to leave.

            The other alien race he had seen was the Vun, a race of small birdlike herbivores that were in constant motion, always doing something, anything, all six eyes staring around widely, without blinking. Andross rather liked the Vun, they seemed like children to him, wonderful brilliant children.

            "Something about this makes me uneasy, Nyka." He remarked out loud.

            "I can't blame you." Replied the feminine AI, and the reptilian avatar walked across the screen. The AI liked the animation he had made, and freely employed it when talking. He loved watching it, loved watching his creation come to life so beautifully, so completely. "Their research sweeps came within hours of Lylat. I have to wonder if they didn't notice your people's home, or ignored it."

            "If they ignored us, that's potentially a problem. They had to know that the bombs had been planted in Lylat…" He sighed, popping his knuckles. "I'm just a paranoid old man, aren't I Nyka?"

            "I don't think so. It bothers me too. The Rekuva claim to be space-going for hundreds of years…"

            "We worry about the same thing." He sighed and sat down, rubbing his eyes.

            "Andross, are you in here?" Asked a voice, and Beltino came in, smiling, carrying a cup of coffee like usual. "Still feeling antisocial?"

            "Just an old man keeping to myself, Beltino. What's up?"

            "Well, the ships we're waiting for will arrive tomorrow morning."

            "That's good then. I imagine everyone wants to see some resolution to this." He sighed, leaning the back of his head against the back of the chair, staring at the ceiling. "Beltino?"

            "Yes?"

            "What do you suppose the high-ups would think if I asked to continue my genetic research?"

            Beltino gaped, stirring his coffee automatically as his brain slowly caught up to what had been said. "I imagine that they'd have a fit, Andross. Your genetic research caused so many problems it's not even funny. Though Corneria City's mayor would probably shake your hand, you're the reason he got reelected." This last part was said rather thoughtfully as he took a drink of his coffee.

            "Oh thank you for the confidence." Sarcasm dripped from Andross' voice. "Look, Beltino, you were put on God's green earth to design space ships. I was put here to be a geneticist, and I haven't worked in my field since the end of the war. I don't want to do weapons research anymore. I'd like to do counter-disease work, that sort of thing."

            "Hey, hey, pull your fangs in. Jesus." He held up his hands in submission. "I'll get people talking, we'll see what they think. The worst they can do is say 'no' right?"

            "I suppose." He shrugged, and Beltino left the old scientist to mull on his thoughts.

            "Oh… my… god…" Wolf said, bending backwards until he could properly look up at the machine, then giving up and taking a step back, then two. The machine, actually a robotic suit that could be used by an average-sized Lylatian, towered at over nine feet tall, and was currently standing in the Great Fox's docking bay. Jesse had brought his projects over to the Great Fox, and now had completed the first two suits. They were both fairly bare-bones, not geared out for anything, but Wolf had the idea that whatever they were suited to do, they'd do it damn well, as long as it wasn't carrying panes of glass.

            Falco, who was studying the other one, jumped and took a step back. "It's… breathing…" He finally remarked, poking the robot's torso. "Creepy."

            "Not exactly, but that's the general idea. It's got a respiratory system to keep its engines cool, which doubles as part of the life support system for the driver." Jesse replied, who was sitting on one of the suit's shoulders, swinging a foot. The suit shifted and lifted a hand, slowly, and braced him, each move metallic and uncertain. "They need a person driving to be really aware, but they are AI, if on a lower scale. SIM programming really, stuff I could write so I wouldn't have to spend months waiting for the requisition to go through." He made a face, rubbing the metal hand, tracing his fingers around one of the joints. "So what do you think eh?"

            "Impressive, that's for sure." Fox said, studying the one that Jesse was sitting on. He got the idea it was looking passively back, waiting with the patience of something that had nothing better to do. He had no doubt that there was an AI in there of some sort, and he had to smile. Jesse and his robots. God forbid anyone ever try to separate this kid from his passion, he mused. "What are they meant for?"

            "Any variety of things. Most obvious is defensive combat, of course. They aren't fast movers, so attack isn't really an option. They also could be used for vacuum-environment maintenance and exploration, loading, whatever. Given everything works out, of course." Jesse tilted his head down at those looking at him. "So, I'd like two volunteers to try these things out. Have to be decently strong, too, it takes a little bit of effort to move."

            Wolf lifted his hand, then Falco did after a long moment. Jesse gestured for the others to back off, swinging to the back of the suit and opening the back panel, pushing a code then closing it, hopping down.

            Wolf watched in amazement as the metal plates that covered the front of the robots folded up and away neatly, both suits taking another stance automatically, exposing a hollow core that would accept and conform to an average sized Lylatian. The suits seemed to realize who their potential drivers were, and Wolf climbed into the one facing him as Falco did, both having to figure out how to stand, gaining their balance and getting settled. As soon as they stopped shifting the suits closed around them.

            Wolf froze, watching as bands wrapped around his limbs, feeling slight electric tingles go through his nerves as what felt like needles just barely pricked him through the straps. It wasn't unpleasant, really, just very odd. He flexed his muscles automatically after several moments, watching as readouts came out in front of his eyes, and he saw the inside of the bay again, this time enhanced and detailed by the suit's eyes, information scrolling beside the visual screens.

            "How's it feel?" Jesse asked eagerly, staring up at the one that housed Wolf, grinning when it flexed its hydraulics absently, apparently expressing what Wolf was doing.

            "Really, really weird." Falco said, took a step, and fell with a horrendous clatter, the robot sprawling across the metal bay. He snapped his hands forward and stopped himself, clearing his throat awkwardly. "And my balance is off."

            "That's because you're balancing the suit too." Jesse set his hands on his hips and huffed. "You're balancing several times your weight in metal, Falco, so you're going to have to take that into account and learn to walk again."

            Wolf listened to his silently, lifting one of his hands and looking at the metal one, opening and closing it absently, watching its range of motion, getting a feel for this new body while standing still. Falco hefted himself back to his feet, almost falling over backwards, then got his balance tenuously, arms spread out.

            Fox was laughing, leaning on the wall. "Falco, listen to the kid, you look completely ridiculous!"

            "Bite me." Falco snapped. "I didn't see YOU volunteering." He pivoted to look at the suit Wolf was in, which was standing in a relaxed stance, still avidly studying its own arms. "Well? You going to try to move around?"

            Wolf stretched his arms above his head lazily, the robot moving as he did, then touched his toes, checking motion range again. Then he straightened, looked at Falco, and sprang into motion.

            Fox reached out and yanked Peppy and Slippy to the wall as Wolf rushed by almost too fast to see, the sound of metal feet on metal floor sounding as fast as an automatic gun. Wolf leapt into a front flip, watching the numbers scroll, feeling the AI in the suit hum in contentment as he landed on top of the Landmaster, making it buck in place, then again as he leapt off and cornered off a wall, running again and coming to a halt right in front of Jesse.

            "Nice. Of course you do have an advantage…" Jesse was grinning fit to bust, arms crossed, about ready to explode with pride. "How's everything feel?"

            The suit rolled its shoulders. "Like a second skin, my friend."

            "Not fair." Falco growled, arms held out as he got the hang of walking in the suit.

            "I'm about 20% robotics as it is, Fal, I naturally can interface with the suit much faster then normal people can." Wolf looked down as Slippy stomped up and kicked the suit, aiming for one of the hydraulics on purpose. "That would have hurt, had you hit skin. What?"

            "That!" Slippy snarled, pointing.

            The entire group looked, and gaped, Falco choking on a laugh. The Landmaster was bowed, the imprint of the suit's feet obvious. The inertia had been so great that Wolf had managed to practically total the tank on impact.

            "Uh. Oops."

            "OOPS?!? OOPS? You think you can get away with just saying oops?!" Slippy shouted. "That tank is… was… worth a fortune!"

            "Cool it, I'll pay you back for it." Jesse said. "Since it was my test run that ruined it. Chill, Slippy." 

            He slowly did, stomping out the room, growling to himself.

            "Sorry, Fox, I didn't think that I'd actually do damage to it." Wolf apologized, walking over in the suit.

            "Had it been a full-sized tank, you probably would have bounced off, but the Landmaster is a lightweight." Fox sighed. "Don't worry about it, it'll give Slippy something to do, he'll just be cranky for a few days."

            "I can deal with that, I've probably dealt with worse."

            "That's philosophical." Fara said, folding her arms and looking up at the huge suit, trying hard not to laugh as Falco tottered by in the background, tripped over his own foot, and fell again, Jesse chasing after him. "Having fun in there Wolf?"

            "I've always liked mechwarrior games." Wolf shrugged, spreading his hands. "Yeah, it's kinda cool. Heavy, though. Like walking with twenty-pound weights strapped to your limbs."

            "Only so much weight can be put on the hydraulics." Jesse said, dangling in midair and looking annoyed. Falco was carrying him by the scruff of the neck, holding his feet two feet off the ground. "All right, Falco, all right. So I screwed up. Does it feel better now?"

            "Much. Now apologize."

            "I'm sorry, ok?!"

            "Here, Wolf." Falco handed Jesse to Wolf. "Your love-slave, or whatever the hell he is."

            Fara and Fox muffled laughter at this. "You've loosened up?"

            "Not really, it creeps the hell outa me. For god's sake they almost have one scent. Kind of like YOU TWO do." Falco prodded Fox's chest.

            "Said the kettle to the pot. So what was wrong?"

            "I had the balance system set to mammal, not avian." Jesse said. "It's minor, but enough to throw everything off. And much as I'd like to accept that title, I'm not Wolf's love-slave, I think he'd pitch me across the room if I tried to be." The suit Wolf was in gave him a look.

            "Mammals and avians balance differently?" Fox scratched his head. "Guess that would make sense, since avians have hollow bones."

            "What is going on? Why is Slippy so angry… oh metal gods, what on Efes are those?" Jirest froze in the doorway to the bay, staring at the two suits.

            "Nice eh?" Jesse said proudly. "My newest creations. No, not necessarily for war. Sort of multi-purpose."

            "Very, very impressive." Jirest walked over, studying the suit. The visor popped up, and Wolf looked back, lifting an eyebrow. "Oh, hello Wolf! I wasn't aware that someone was inside…"

            "They're suits, not robots." Jesse smiled. "Park'em, Falco, Wolf. They're not ready for heavy test runs yet."

            Both did, practically falling out of the suits, shivers of numbness wracking their limbs. Fox helped Falco up as Jesse helped up Wolf, bracing him by wrapping his arms around the lupine's ribs securely. "Sorry, forgot to say there'd be some slight aftershocks."

            "Thanks. Fox, are my arms still attached?" Falco asked, voice dripping sarcasm.

            "Oh, stop kvetching and take a nap or something." Fox laughed, letting go once Falco could stand on his own, and traded him off to Jirest. "Take him to Katt, will you please?" Jirest nodded and escorted Falco down the hall cheerfully.

            "A nap sounds like a good idea, actually." Fara said with a chuckle, patting Fox's shoulder, grumbling under her breath to Fox, "Let's leave those two alone, eh?"

            Fox glanced over his shoulder at Wolf and Jesse, who were still standing together, hugging each other gently. There was nothing sensual about it, just tender, caring. "Mm. Agreed." He wrapped an arm around her, and they walked together down the hall toward the crew quarters, her nestled into his side. "Really, though, how have you been feeling lately?" Fox asked, brushing a tendril of hair out of her eyes. "You always duck the question when someone asks…"

            She sighed, shaking her head and looking away. "I feel… awkward. I'm always hungry, but it's still really hard to keep food down. My balance is off, and my joints are throbbing." She tucked her face into his shoulder, shivering. "I want to have this kid, but my life is going to be miserable until I do."

            "Shh, it'll be ok." He replied, nuzzling her hair, opening the door and letting her go in first. She sat down hard on the edge of the bed, fighting a wave of nausea, jaw tightening automatically as she reached down to unlace her boots, only to find that her rounded stomach got in the way. She couldn't comfortably reach her shoes anymore.

            Fox blinked in bewilderment when Fara very suddenly burst into tears, cupping her face, shoulders jumping with each choked-on sob. He knelt beside her and rocked her slowly, rubbing her back, nibbling at the bases of her ears automatically, trying to make her calm down. She nestled into his chest and cried herself out, eventually going limp and letting him help her undress enough so she could sleep.

            Fox watched as she snuggled down on her side, still in a white tank-top and cotton underwear, stomach just slightly peeking out, bellybutton starting to turn inside-out. He kicked his shoes off and snuggled down beside her, cuddling up to her back and wrapping an arm around her protectively, dozing off as she relaxed into him. She purred to herself, eyes lulling closed happily, barely noticing when her child got mildly annoyed and started to kick Fox's sleep-heavy arm.

            Bill yawned, cracking his back and wandering out into the hall of the ship, toothbrush still hanging out of his mouth. It was a bad habit he had picked up as a child, as he brushed his teeth he walked around, finished waking up and finding out what was breakfast. He was usually one of the first people awake on the Great Fox, out of sheer habit if nothing else.

            "Good morning." Peppy said over his shoulder, making coffee as Bill wandered into the kitchen.

            "Mrnng." Bill agreed around the toothbrush, scrubbing absent-mindedly, switching sides of his mouth as Sugar wove past his feet. "Cf?"

            "Yes it's caffeinated." Wolf said, chopping peppers for omelettes. Of course, in his opinion, if you make an omelette for ten, it's no longer an omelette, it's a full-grown omel, but whatever… "What do you like with your eggs Bill?" He asked, handing a piece of ham down to Sugar.

            "Hshbwns."

            "Duly noted. Now go spit, you look rabid."

            Peppy snickered as Bill shrugged and left the kitchen, shuffling back to his room, still automatically brushing.

            "Some things never change eh?" Peppy commented to Wolf.

            "Never." Wolf agreed, finishing with the peppers and rinsing the knives so he could move on to the fruit salad. He had gotten used to preparing double meals to make allowances for the team's eating habits. Peppy wasn't a strict vegetarian, but he was adamant about not eating meat. Eggs, though, he eagerly partook in. "Why should they?"

            "Mm. Good point."

            Jesse yawned and stretched slowly, arching his back into it, the short-cut tank top pulling up to expose his stomach as he did. Legs, which had been in sleep-status beside his bed, woke up with a whir and stood, middle section rising out of the tangled nest of eight legs, eye spots turning into anime-style up-arrows. Jesse smiled, patting the robot on top of its head as he untangled his legs from the blanket and slowly stood, stretching his arms over his head and looking at himself in the full-length mirror panel that was on the back of the closet door, which currently hung open. Multiple shirts hung off the doorknob as usual, and he shook his head wryly, it seemed no matter where he went he settled in like usual and made an utter mess of his bedroom. No matter, it was his lab work that mattered after all.

            The mongoose that looked back at him in the mirror was mussed from sleep, shirt and shorts wrinkled. He smoothed his clothes absently out of habit, studying his fur for any serious creases or swirls, growling as usual at the almost garish color of it. Why would someone bother dying their fur this color, he wondered, and shrugged, looking at the clock. He was up on time, breakfast was probably almost done. That made him smile, knowing that Wolf was probably cooking as normal. Wolf was still surprising him at almost every turn, and all-out frustrating him at the rest. Ah well, that's what all crushes were like in his experience.

He tossed off his sleep shirt and proceeded to go through his closet, zipping into a pair of tight black jeans absently, tucking in a white overshirt then pulling on a blue glittery clubshirt. Lacing a clear belt through his jeans to complete the ensemble, he let his hair out of the loose braid he wore to sleep in and combed his fingers through it as he went to the kitchen, Legs following him as usual.

"Good morning, Jesse." Peppy was sitting at the table, talking to Wolf as he finished cooking. Bill also sat at the table, drinking a cup of coffee and looking about half awake. Slippy was pouring coffee for Katt and Falco, who also seemed newly up. Jirest was sitting on the floor to avoid the ceiling fans, figuring out how to peel an orange. "Well, don't you look spiffy today."

That made him laugh. "Spiffy? Mm. That'll be my word for the day." He commandeered Falco's coffee cup right out of his hands as he passed by, automatically flicking his tail out of immediate reach. Falco growled and poured himself another cup as Katt snickered. "Felt energetic this morning, or something."

"That's good." Wolf smiled over his shoulder, admiring the outfit. "Have you seen Fox or Fara?"

"Not yet, I don't think they're up. Everyone else is here, so…" He shrugged, looking around Wolf. "My god, how many eggs is that?"

"Most of the ones we had." He replied. "Why do you think I'm using a wok?" He pointed a utensil at another pan. "That one is minus meat, for those that really care about such. And while you're here, you can stir the hash browns." He produced another utensil with his other hand.

"Sure, why not?" Jesse set down the coffee cup obediently, leaning into Wolf's shoulder, who shifted so he could continue what he was doing one-handed, ruffling Jesse's hair with the other, which Jesse happily leaned into. He'd have to see about getting permanently stationed here as a member somehow, he decided. He didn't want to leave, and knew that Wolf wouldn't. Wolf belonged here; he was accepted and loved here. Jesse wouldn't deny Wolf that, because he knew what it was like to be misunderstood and unwanted because of it. 

Fara woke up slowly, wincing as her sore muscles announced themselves. Her crying fit the night before had worn her out in more ways then one. Fox was awake, still snuggled into her back, poking her stomach gently. She blinked a few times, then laughed out loud when she realized what was happening. The baby was kicking Fox's hand, so he was responding.

Fox jumped when she laughed, shaking off absently. "Well, good morning to you too." He said, combing his fingers through his fur. "I'm glad you're in a better mood."

"Mm. Junior's being active, hmm?" She rolled over to face him lazily, licking him on the nose affectionately.

He chuckled, nodding and returning the affection. "He or she woke me up about half an hour ago, been talking ever since." He peered at his watch, which he had a bad habit of wearing to bed. "We slept in a bit. Breakfast is probably already done."

"I suppose we better get up then."

Fox got up first, popping the kinks out of his arms and neck as he searched the room for a decent set of clothes to wear to breakfast. Fara sat up slowly, watching him move around the bedroom, smiling when she saw just how… _happy_ he was. He vibrated with a content aura, as if his life had been settled around him and he was all the better for it. They didn't even have a home yet, and she had no doubt that he was one of the happiest Lylatians alive.

"What are you smiling about?" Fox asked, voice briefly muffled as he pulled on a worn black shirt. It was one of his favorites, a custom he had done long ago with the Star Fox crest on the back, across the shoulders. Now to find a pair of jeans… he really had to start doing laundry…

"Just watching you. You woke up happy."

"Pleasant way to wake up." He smiled at her, tossing her a pair of his cargo jeans. "Try those on. They don't fit me anymore."

"Put on weight?" She teased, standing and pulling on the jeans. They fit, probably would for another month or two. She almost smacked herself, she had forgotten to buy maternity clothes before the Apocalypse had happened. Oh well.

"All muscle, thanks much." He settled on a pair of jean shorts and zipped them on. "Come on, I'm starving."

"Well, finally. Good morning, early birds." Falco said as Fox and Fara wandered in, looking cheerfully awake. "You almost missed breakfast."

"Almost. Good enough." Fox replied, sitting down and grinning when Wolf and Jesse set serving platters on the table. "Oh, my god that's a lot of eggs…"

"Damn straight." Wolf grinned, also sitting down. Jesse tried to sit in his lap, Wolf picked him up around his ribs and set him down in an empty chair next to him, provoking a pout. "Grace. Dig in everyone."

The Lylatian high council looked around at each other uncomfortably, then back at Andross, who stood calmly in front of them, hands folded behind his back. He was dressed in a dignified manner, a labcoat thrown on almost casually over the rest of his clothing. He seemed like any other science or doctor, but everyone in the room remembered the disasters and death that had followed Andross once his mental stability had gone out the window for a while. All tests said that Andross was more stable then most, but the images of his genetically altered war-monsters stuck with all.

"You're pretty gutsy, coming to us asking to have your genetic license reinstated." The president sat back, pressing his fingertips together. "Why should we?"

Andross took a deep, cleansing breath, then let it out. "It's what I like to do. I don't plan on doing anything dangerous. I'd like to work with genetic disease, such as diabetes, and currently incurable diseases such as AIDS and some cancers."

"No ulterior motives?"

"I am not the madman I once was, Mr. President."

The high council looked at each other again silently.

"Against some of our better judgment, we agree." General Pepper said finally, and watched the delight light up the older man's face. "But your work will be heavily monitored for the first month."

"Understandable. Thank you." Andross nodded, touching his brow in a salute, and an idea came to mind. "During the war, I had some ideas for anti-bioweaponry vaccinations." He remarked, moving to leave. "I suppose that's not needed anymore, hmm?" He blinked when the High Council simply looked at each other again, even more uncomfortable. "All those horrid diseases were left behind, right?" Now an anger grew in his chest. He knew what Lylat had held as biological weapons during the war, mostly powerful viruses and the like. Anthrax, plague, smallpox, influenza. The list went on and on. All nukes had been left behind, he knew that for certain, and had just assumed that the same had went for other weapons of mass destruction as well. But their silence told him otherwise. "RIGHT?" He looked right at General Pepper, who just looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

Jirest laughed to himself, laying comfortably on the floor, front half propped on a large pillow, spinning dice on his fingertips as he watched the Star Fox team go through a battle verbally, bickering with Bill about fine points of rules.

"All right, so Fara's spell got one and Jesse managed to cleave three…" Bill scratched his head, looking at a stack of notes and trying to make heads or tails over what had just happened. Jesse did a victory jig. "Falco rolled a critical miss," Falco made a rude gesture at this, "And managed to trip himself with his own whip… Fortunately, that means all of the arrows missed him…"

"And hit me." Peppy rubbed a temple.

"You're a cleric, you're the healer, you'll be fine…" Slippy replied.

"So, all in all, you've done as much damage to each other as to the orcs, but you've come out on top. The area is decently calm now, so I suggest you settle down and patch up the wounds you inflicted on each other."

"I swear, these dice hate me." Falco growled.

"So use mine." Katt said.

"Hey, Andross is on a shuttle wanting to come on board. He sounds stressed as hell." ROB announced.

"Let him in, ROB." Fox replied, chewing on a pencil absently as he looked at his character sheet. "Tell him we're in the den and give him directions."

"You got it."

A few minutes later Andross entered the room, pausing and lifting an eyebrow when he saw the group. "Thank you for letting me in."

"No problem." Fox replied. "Care to join? Bill's busily making fools of our alternate selves."

"Har-de-frigging-har."

"No, not right now. I'm here because I just found out some… rather disturbing news."

The group looked at each other, and books were closed as one, the group sitting up and looking at him. "We're listening."

Andross sat down in an easy chair, rubbing his eyes then speaking. "I have just found out that the High Command did not destroy all large-grade weaponry."

The group was silent, then Peppy said, "Figures. What did they bring? Some small-footprint nukes?"

"No. All nukes were left, I'm sure of that… They brought along bioweaponry." He met the group's eyes. "The Genesis is carrying Anthrax, among other things."

"Christ." Fox said, shaking his head. "What a way to restart society! They told us that all of that crap was being left behind!"

"They lied." He replied heavily. "And god help me, I can't let this slip by me, my friends. I'm not going to let them make the same mistakes. The chances of these containers leaking during transport once on a new planet are fairly high."

"Great." Falco said after there was a long silence. "So our own government is against us. Nothing we didn't already know. But what can we DO about it? If the stuff is on the Genesis, there's no way we can get to it."

"Not necessarily true." Jesse suddenly said, rubbing his chin. "I have access to most of the labs on the Genesis because I'm in robotics. They use me as a technician for everything."

"Too risky." Wolf shook his head.

"The kid is right though." Bill said. "He doesn't have to help transport the stuff, he just needs to get someone in to get rid of it."

"But how do you get rid of Anthrax?" Katt asked.

"Whoa, whoa." Fara said. "I agree heartily, but do you people know what would be done to us if we do this? We'll get in some serious trouble with our government."

"But it's the right thing to do." Fox said, rubbing his temple, deep in thought, then stood. "So what do you think guys?" He asked. "Let society grow with this crap, or remove it from existence?"

"They'll still have the recipes for it." Katt said after a moment.

"Not if I hack in and delete the files." Slippy said.

"To hell with the High Command." Falco stood. "Let's do this. My kids ain't gonna grow up afraid."

"This is going to be tricky." Bill said, checking the sights on his gun absently. "We're going to be transporting highly dangerous cargo as fast as we can to a shuttle, and we can't shoot the people who get in our way, and you know that people are going to try to stop us."

"Of course. That's a given." Wolf said over the headsets. Wolf and Falco were sitting in the cargo bay of the shuttle, which was in flight to the Genesis. Both were in the armor suits, which Jesse had speed-fit with machine guns loaded with sandbag rounds. Jesse was down with them, doing last adjustments, nervous as hell.

"They're going to try, but they're not going to succeed." Fox said heavily. "I mean, they're not going to dare open fire on us."

"And even if they did, that's why we're coming along." Said Falco. "Intimidation factor."

Jesse laughed weakly. "Don't get me shot, ok guys?"

Wolf grinned behind the mask and hugged the mongoose as best he could, almost crushing the small figure in the robotic arms of the suit. Jesse melted. "We won't."

"Very cute, but not mission appropriate. Could you save the lovey-dovey stuff for later?" Falco asked.

"Oh, shut up, you wet blanket."

Fox smiled to himself. Tense situation and yet humor still prevailed. He wasn't surprised though.

The shuttle docked with the Genesis, and after a moment they came out, Andross meeting them with a tight smile, nodding once. "Well, nice to see you dressed for the occasion. Let's go. I don't have codes for this lab, so…"

"I might." Jesse replied. "Lead the way, doc."

Falco and Wolf weren't able to follow, as the suits were too tall for the hallways, so they crouched by the shuttle ramp and waited, exchanging the occasional wisecrack as they watched for trouble, which was bound to happen soon. They knew that hell would break loose when they were found out for this, but they weren't going to have it any different.

Andross led the group down the corridors, into the guts of the ship to the research wing, then to the door to one of the highest labs. So far, they hadn't tripped any alarms, but they knew they had been seen on camera, so they had no idea how much time they had. Jesse punched in his door code, saw it error out, and ripped the panel off, stripping wires and reattaching them.

"Wouldn't hacking it be easier?" Bill asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"Nope." Jesse said as the door opened. "Clean room. Hurry, guys."

Fox led the way into the room and look a long look around. It looked like your typical lab, with the exception of the many warning signs hanging around the room. Andross started walking around, telling them what to look for, and within five minutes they had found everything they could.

"Plague." Bill read, slowly pulling out one of the test tubes and looking at the fluid inside it. "A dozen test tubes worth. How many people could this kill, Andross?"

"A lot." He replied quietly. "Most of one of the motherships, most likely, as we never found a cure for the plague."

"Lord in Heaven." Bill put the tube back and closed the container, locking the hinges down. "All in all, we got about eight large coolers here." He scratched his head.

"Guess we carry them in shifts then." Fox replied, carefully picking up one of the sealed metal boxes. "Let's move out."

            "What the hell?" The guard stirred, watching as three people jogged past the camera, all of which were carrying large boxes. Seeing the lab stickers, he switched cameras, and gaped when he saw a slender mongoose sitting in the corridor, twiddling his thumbs and looking nervous. Beside him, a clean lab door gaped open, and the door panel was open and hotwired. That was all the guard needed to see to hit the ship-wide alarm.

            "Aw, crap, man." Bill said, thumping down the box in the shuttle and strapping it down for transport. "This is not good."

            "Where's Jesse?" Wolf demanded, peering up the shuttle ramp at the three.

            "He stayed behind to make sure the door wouldn't go into security lock." Fox said after a moment, instantly guilty. "He refused to let us argue it, too."

            "Let's go get him." Wolf strode over to the hanger door. "Come on."

            "You can't fit…"

            The suit whirled and looked down at Fox silently, drawing up into an imposing, looming figure. Fox looked through the visor, and saw not anger, but fear. Jesse was slender and knew nothing about fighting. Wolf was honestly, completely scared that he'd get hurt in the scuffle. And Fox understood. "All right. Let's go. Stay here Falco. You too Andross."

            "But…" Andross started to protest, frowning.

            "Just let us handle it."

            The group followed Wolf as he walked up to the door, wrapped a metal hand around the frame, and shoved upward. The metal gave, and Wolf thundered down the corridor, leaving Bill and Fox struggling to keep up.

            Jesse had snapped his head up when the alarm had started going off, and had ducked inside the lab, shivering in odd fear as he tried to find a hiding spot, and found none. These people were his allies, but he had no doubt they'd hurt him, and it scared him. He glanced around, looking for a way to defend himself, and his eyes fell on a canister labeled 'serin gas.'

            Bingo.

            He knelt and undid the hinges on the canister, then started unscrewing the top, not even looking up when a dozen armed guards, as well as a sergeant, showed up.

            "Hands up!"

            "I don't think so." Jesse replied, sucking in a breath and biting his lip as he grabbed the handle and pulled out the inside of the canister, revealing what looked like four strings of large green marbles. He stood and held up his prize, grinning when the guards gaped. "My name is Jesse Patterson, I'm a robotics expert staffed under Beltino Toad. Do you know what this is? Hmm?" He turned it in his hands. "It's serin gas."

            The soldiers scrambled back, eyes wide.

            "Oh, you didn't know? The High Command brought it with us. We're here to destroy it." He stared at the soldiers as he returned the weapon to it's place, resealing it to safety. "So back off. I know how to set these off." That was a bluff, the container couldn't detonate, it was just for holding, but he knew it would probably work.

            "You wouldn't do that." Said the sergeant. "You're under arrest."

            "Somehow I doubt that." He grinned, standing, still holding the canister.

            "I'm not going to touch him, sir." One of the guards said, standing down.

            The sergeant snarled. "He's bluffing! Get him!"

            The laboratory dissolved into chaos as Jesse dove to avoid the soldiers, still holding onto the canister, gritting his teeth when a nightstick impacted his shoulder. The canister skidded across the floor as Jesse went sprawling to the ground, rolling and kicking upward instinctively, one brutal lash. A soldier went down with a pained yowl, curling up into a ball on the floor, as one of the guards finally got smart and pointed a gun at the young mongoose, who stood slowly, lifting his hands above his head. His headset hung haphazardly around his neck, but he still faintly heard the call over the radio.

            The howl of an angry wolf.

            The soldiers, who had relaxed a bit once Jesse was under control, got unnerved all over again when they saw a demented grin spread over the mongoose's face. "What the hell has you so happy?" The sergeant demanded, poking Jesse's chest. "And where are your friends?"

            "On their way." He continued the grin. "Know much about wolves?"

            "Why the hell are you asking me that?"

            "Just a bit of knowledge…" He felt a rumble roll through the floor, shaking the canisters on the wall, causing glass to rattle. "Never, ever hurt a member of the pack."

            Thunder sounded off in the corridor, and Wolf arrived, smashing through the clean room access and swatting the soldiers aside in a single furious gesture. The soldiers went flying into the wall with shocked cries, staring up at the robotic suit which slowly walked toward them, bristled and drawn up into an angry, deathly silent silhouette.  "Oh, my god." The sergeant finally said. "Where did you get a warbot?"

            Wolf laughed to himself, opening the visor so the soldiers could see his face. "How said I was a robot?" Satisfied with their terrified looks, he turned and walked over to Jesse, affectionately cuffing the mongoose on the cheek, almost knocking him over in the process. "Are you all right Jesse?"

            "Just fine, no thanks to them." Jesse smiled in relief. "Let's get the holy hell out of here."

            "No argument from us, believe me." Fox said, shaking his head. "Done with your furious rampage, Wolf?"

            "I think I'm allowed when provoked." Wolf replied with dignity, picking up one large container in each metal hand. "Let's get rid of this stuff."

            The shuttle blasted out of the bay at full sprint, the doors almost closing on its tail. The High Command was up, and not pleased at all about the situation. Fox had finally restricted the frequency to only accept transmission from the Great Fox itself, and to block the rest.

            "So how should we go about ridding the galaxy of this stuff, Slip?" Bill asked, looking back toward the cargo room where the weapons were still strapped down.

            "Working on that, believe me. I just finished cleaning out every file I could find. I'm not sure if it'll keep more from being made, but either way our point is clear." Slippy replied.

            "I've got an idea." Peppy spoke up. "Jettison the stuff."

            "They'll just pick it up…"

            "No. Jettison it into a star's gravity well. I can guarantee they won't go after it then."

            Fox grinned. "Pure genius, Pep. We're heading for the nearest star."

            Falco wobbled into the cockpit and sat down roughly in a passenger seat, leaning his head against the rest and waiting for feeling to return to his shivering, itching muscles. He still hadn't gotten used to how the armor suit's kinetics worked, and in the mean time wearing one of the suits just wore him out. "Uh, if we get close enough to jettison into a star's well, won't we be caught in it too?" He asked, arms crossed.

            "We've got engine power, so we'll be able to get out of it. The cargo won't." Andross said. "And I'll keep an eye on everything so we won't get stuck."

            "Thanks much." Falco rolled his eyes.

            Wolf let the suit open and unceremoniously fell out of it, landing roughly on his back of the cargo bay, looking up at a surprised Jesse and smiling weakly. "It's the easiest way to get out, believe me."

            "I'll work on the neurokinetics." Jesse crouched next to him, helping him sit up, and was stunned when Wolf pulled him down instead, arms locking around his ribcage as he started grooming one of Jesse's ears. "Er…"

            "Instinct, ok?" Wolf replied, letting him go and slowly sitting up on his own, rubbing his arms and leaning his shoulders against the wall that his suit leaned against. "I was really afraid they'd use too much force, Jesse. I was really scared that you'd get hurt."

            "Well, uh…" Jesse sat down next to him, ruffling his own hair. "I'm ok. I'm going to have bruised shoulders, but I'm all right." He paused. "I said something… kinda arrogant to one of the guards. After I heard you howl, I remarked to the one in charge that you really shouldn't touch a member of a wolf's pack…" He looked away, embarrassed. "Which, given I'm not a wolf…"

            "Doesn't matter." Wolf tugged him close, resting his cheek against Jesse's for a moment. "You're part of my pack, like the team is. And to that end, I'll be here for you until I die."

            Jesse sighed and snuggled in, and they stayed like that for a while, Wolf bracing himself off his suit when Fox started evasive maneuvers, apparently they were being chased. But it didn't really matter, it was background noise. They were content where they were, curled up together, letting time pass without them for a while.

            "Are they mad?!" Carter, the president of Zoness, shrugged into a jacket as he stared at the radar, which very plainly showed what the shuttle was doing. It was heading straight for the sun at top speed. The fighters that had been trying to chase it down had already broken off, because they knew they couldn't answer the questions being asked by their alien allies.

            "No. They're smart." General Pepper was relaxed in one of the chairs, smiling a bit. He was the only one of the High Command who wasn't raving mad about the situation. "They are damn smart. They're going to jettison it all, burn it in the sun."

            "They can't do that!"

            "They're doing it right now. And I'm glad they are. The fact that we brought along that stuff was one of our most foolish moves." He sighed, knowing full well this was going to get him into trouble, but to hell with it, he knew what was right. "Consider me out of voting for this. You can't kill or court marshal the people on that shuttle, so you're just going to have to grit your teeth and let them be."

            "Watch me. And you're close to being court-marshaled yourself, General."

            Pepper only smiled.

            "Bill, I want you in the copilot seat. Falco, you and Andross keep a damn close eye on our shields and proximity alarms. We're going to get a tan." Fox said, strapping fully in and bringing up all of the manual controls for the ship. "Wolf?" He looked over his shoulder. "You fall asleep back there?"

            "I'm here." Wolf called somewhat reluctantly, playing with Jesse's long hair absently. Jesse was curled up against his chest, trilling softly at the attention.

            "Strap down the suits, as good as you can, and leave the other stuff loose by the cargo door, ok? Then come up here, we're going to have to open that room to vacuum."

            "Got it." After pecking Jesse on the forehead Wolf stood and started securing the suits. Jesse also stood and saw about rearranging their dangerous cargo so it would clearly jettison. They entered the crowded cockpit room just as the shuttle began to shudder with the effects of the sun's gravity.

            Fox sighed, bringing up a solar shield on the cockpit glass. "Ultimate pilot test, flying into a gravity well and seeing if you can make it back out."

            "Sounds like a test that idiots partake in." Jesse remarked dryly.

            "Eh, young, brave, and stupid. That's how it goes." Falco said. "This bird's nearly at her threshold, Fox."

            "You got it." Fox swung the shuttle around and put the shuttle to a near-halt, just enough power going to the engines to keep the shuttle from being sucked in, lifting the shield on the switch that would open the cargo bay to vacuum. "Who wants to do the honors?" He looked around at the group, and finally at Andross. "Do you want to?"

            Andross reached out and put his hand over the button, looking uneasy. After a moment Jesse leaned over and put his hand over Andross', then the others echoed it, giving their support. As one the button was pressed, and the shuttle rocked, going off balance as the atmosphere in the cargo bay was sucked out, and their deadly cargo was sucked out with it, spiraling away toward the deathly inferno of the small, blue sun.

            Fox gunned the engines, and the shuttle shot away, making a beeline for the Great Fox, the small group silent. They knew that the High Command would not be pleased with this move, but they didn't entirely care. They knew they had done the right thing.

            Peppy sighed, sitting back, pencil dashing over the paper. The Great Fox had isolated itself from the rest of the fleet, living in radio silence for the last twenty-four hours. Fox had told ROB to initialize it because he really wasn't in the mood to be bitched out, and everyone agreed with that, falling back into their routines. Andross still hung around on the cruiser, helping Slippy and Jesse put the battered Landmaster back together. Wolf, who felt guilty about it, had tried to help for a while, but they had eventually shooed him off, being he didn't really have the knowledge to assist.

            Fox and Falco were sitting in the den, along with Bill, busily beating the crap out of each other in a video game and laughing the entire time. It was a fighting game, which Falco was a natural at, cleaning the floor with both Fox and Bill with ease. Katt, Fara, and Wolf were sitting on the couch, Wolf curled up in a corner with his arms wrapped around a pillow, jaw sitting on the top of it, laughing as Bill got tossed off the screen again. The fighting game was one that didn't take itself seriously at all, the characters modeled off of cartoons. Falco was playing an absurdly cute female character, a little girl who whacked the other characters with her lunch pail, a strange but enormously effective attack in Falco's hands. Katt was ribbing Falco at his choice in characters, but he was mostly ignoring her.

            Fara sighed, shifting around uncomfortably, grumbling to herself in pain as Nameless stretched, pressing against her ribcage and squashing her lungs. Her nausea had finally faded most of the way, though she still felt like hell in the morning, only to be replaced by muscle cramps and discomfort. It was hard to sleep anymore, she doubted she would be getting any at all if wasn't for Fox holding her, soothing her. Wolf, seeing her expression change, reached out and touched her shoulder, looking at her with soft, concerned eyes. His fake eye showed expression almost as well as his live one, though it lagged about half a second behind his real one in response time. She smiled weakly, patting his hand. "I'm all right."

            He nodded and dropped his hand as Fox shifted position, leaning back against the couch so his head leaned against Fara's knee and thigh. She chuckled, ruffling his fur as he played, and Wolf watched this with obscure jealously eating at him. They knew they were lucky, but he still felt left out, lonely. He had never, ever had a relationship like they had, and he knew he had missed something significant, something wonderful. Jesse was trying to wedge his way into that position, and was succeeding in some ways, Wolf cared for Jesse a lot, but the idea of getting into an intimate relationship with the young mongoose still scared him a bit.

            Peppy flipped pages, shifting focus to Wolf, having scribbled a quick sketch of the boys playing the game. Wolf was interesting to draw in his opinion, because of the way the metal meshed with his skin and the way he held himself, thousands of complex layers on top of each other to create one person. Peppy pitied him greatly, he knew there was a lot of pain Wolf hadn't shared that was held inside him, bottled up tight. He only hoped someone would be able to pry it out of him soon, whether it be Jesse or someone else. He rather hoped for Jesse, though.

            Peppy had been born into the era of sexual revolution, and had spent his childhood scratching his head and trying to figure out why people were making such a ruckus about something that was so completely unimportant, and even after puberty he hadn't quite understood it. As far as he had always thought, people should love who they wanted to. As long as they kept him out of it, that is.

            Falco laughed, grinning maniacally as he beat Bill's character into the ground with the lunchbox, then skipped away, whistling cheerfully. Bill tossed his controller down in frustration and pounced on Falco, who squawked in protest as he was wrestled to the ground, the pair almost sending the game system flying as they struggled. Fox didn't so much as blink, taking the moment to direct his character to beat the crap out of both Falco and Bill's.

            "Help!" Bill begged, protesting in vain as Falco finished tying his hands behind his back with his own controller cord.

            "You started it." Falco said, standing and dusting his hands off, then noticed what Fox was doing. "Fox, you little…!"

            "You know I can take you with a hand behind my back, Falco, so don't even start." Fox said, sticking out his tongue.

            "Boys, play nice." Katt warned, standing and restraining Falco as Fox untied Bill. "I think it's time we detached them from the game system, Fara."

            "Agreed. Before Falco finds a lunchbox…"

            Falco sighed as Katt drug him off to the room they were sharing. "What?" He whined as she shoved him through the door. "He was asking for it!"

            "Given, love, but it was time for you to get some distance from the others, as impossible as that is." She kicked the door closed behind them and hugged him, nuzzling his cheek. "The radio silence we're holding has you stressed out, doesn't it?"

            "God, yes." He closed his eyes, tucking his chin down and wrapping her arms around her, allowing himself to slowly relax, the tenseness leaving each muscle gradually. Sure, they'd probably be setting up the first colony within two weeks, he knew the scientific ships hand teamed up with Lylat's scientists and they had narrowed down the choices to a few planets, now it was just the fine details. But they still didn't have a home yet, and it wore on him. "We've isolated with almost all of our race, Katt."

            "I know, and the fact that we're under the High Command's magnifying glass can't add to it. They probably would have court-marshaled us by now, if a jail was actually available." She chuckled weakly.

            Falco picked her up and backed up until he felt the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, falling unceremoniously onto his back, Katt laughing as he rolled on top and snuggled down, head resting on her chest, listening to her heart contentedly, quickly dozing off as she fiddled with his feathers, brushing her fingers along his cheekbone. He was warm, and safe, and decided that for a while, he could pretend that everything was all right, and let himself be happy.

            Fox sighed, rubbing his chin, then nodded to ROB once. A few seconds later, he tapped the microphone of his headset and announced in a clear, cool voice. "This is Commander Fox McCloud transmitting from the Great Fox, we are ending our voluntary radio silence."

            There was a pause, then General Pepper came on, laughing softly. "Welcome back, Fox. Are you done holding Andross hostage? Beltino is growling about the fact that he can't continue his research."

            That brought a smile to his face. "Hello, General. How steamed is the High Command?"

            "Rolling boil or thereabouts. They gave up boiling over yesterday." He laughed again. "And yes, they've found about the fact that Slippy has hacked in and deleted all of the information, can't say I blame him."

            Carter stomped over to Pepper and took the radio microphone. "I don't share the General's laid-back opinions, Commander McCloud!"

            Fox pulled his earpieces farther away from his eardrums, peeling back his lips in a faint snarl. "Well, good for you, now praise God for good technology and stop the damn yelling!"

            Pepper covered a smile as Carter sputtered. Fox had always, always angered the High Command with his attitude and inability to follow orders if his life depended on it, which it usually did.  "How DARE you speak to me like that, you little…"

            "Don't even bother yelling at me, I'm Cornerian, not Zonessian. Go suck an elf."

            Several people on the bridge of the Great Fox had to smother laugher, and both Jesse and Wolf staggered out the door, leaning on each other as they had a fit of hysteria. Of all times for Fox's movie references to show up…

            General Pepper, who was grinning, took the radio back from the President. "Now that that is over, may I send someone to pick up Andross?"

            "Go right ahead, General. I doubt any of us would care. Just don't send any surprise SWAT teams along with the pick up crew."

            "You got it."

            Jirest sighed, passing Fara a tool as she did adjustments on her arwing. Slippy could have done them, but she was used to it, and in spite of her heavy stomach the team let her. Jirest wasn't sure if he understood, carrying females of his race weren't anything like this. They were goddesses, they expected to be treated as such. But Fara didn't have this view, she did everything she could that she was still able to do, often refusing to allow anyone to help. Fox doted on her, Jirest saw that easily, and she let him, but didn't allow anyone else to help her with the things she couldn't do anymore.

            "What's up?" Fara asked, having to bounce her lower jaw to imitate the chattering language of Jirest's race. She was the only crew member currently anywhere near fluent in the language, and she knew she still had a lot to learn.

            "Just trying to understand, that's all." He scratched at one of the extended armor plates on his left shoulder absently, flexing the plates to their full length, watching as she worked. She still held that delicate beauty he had seen when he had first carried her off the ailing shuttle, her late pregnancy only accenting the life which flowed off her in bright waves, making her seem jeweled. He whistled out another sigh, shaking his head at himself. He was mooning over an alien, one bound to another of her race for life. It was rather shameful, and he knew it, but he couldn't help himself.

            "Mm. Any luck?" She finished what she was doing and screwed the metal plate back into place, handing him the tools and standing slowly, stretching so her back arched, shirt pulling up. Unable to help himself, one of Jirest's antennae flicked over her stomach, feeling the baby kick until she laughed and swatted the appendage away. "Stop it. That tickles." That was in Lylatian, she wasn't sure if the Rekuva had a word for tickle. She'd have to look that up.

            "Sorry."

            "You're next, girl." Fara said, opening the door to the shuttle and going to the cockpit, opening the wall panel for the electronics. Slippy had given her instructions for tweaking, nothing major but it would help the targeting computers hold aim.

            "Who invited you on board?" The AI peered at Jirest, sounding suspicious. As an extension of Andross' AI friend Nyka, the shuttle AI was uneasy about the alien races to the point of hostility.

            "Oh, relax, already. He's a friend." Fara said in an exasperated tone, working absently.

            "Ain't no friend of mine." The AI grumbled. "Are we going to go back to the Torge'da system?"

            "Why would we want to?" Fara turned to the AI, frowning.

            "I told you, you people want answers, well, I think there are answers there. There are ruins on one of the planets. It was investigated by my people, but never colonized. The air wasn't breathable by my race."

            "I was never informed of ruins in that system." Jirest frowned.

            "Not surprised, my fellow ET."

            Fara sighed, rubbing her chin. "We'll see, all right? There is a lot going on as it is, I'm not sure if we'll be able to break away from the convoy to investigate something anytime soon."

            "Thanks."

            Fara finished what she was doing and left the shuttle, Jirest following her, who was deep in thought. He'd have to talk to Wrin, he decided. Maybe she had heard about this.

            "So, what exactly is going on now?" Jesse asked, looking over at Fox as he did some adjustments on one of the suits. Falco was in the one he was currently working on, the robotic suits were sitting on the floor playing chess while Jesse worked on them. Wolf was currently winning, but Falco had admitted already that he wasn't the best at chess.

            "They're coming to pick me up." Andross explained, who was standing watching Jesse work. "Not sure why, I did bring my own shuttle over."

            "Hence why I'm standing here. This is rather suspicious." Fox said. "Unless they didn't know that Andross took a shuttle, which is doubtful."

            "Move the castle, Falco." Jesse advised, looking over the robot's shoulder.

            "Eh?"

            "That one." Wolf pointed.

            "Oh, ok."

            The docking bay lights flashed, and another shuttle glided in, gently touching down next to Andross' smaller one-person transport. After a moment the ramp went down, and General Pepper came down the ramp with a grin. "Afternoon, Fox."

            "General. What brings you here?"

            "Just visiting. Escaping the rest of the High Command." Pepper gave him an unceremonious hug, slapping him on the back. Fox laughed and returned it. "So how have things been around here?"

            "Boring. Tense." Fox nodded at the pair playing chess. "That's about the only exciting thing going on. Wolf almost wrecked the Landmaster test-driving one of those things."

            Wolf made a rude gesture with one hand, and moved a piece with the other. "Check. It's not like I meant to damage it, Fox."

            "No, not that one, move the king." Jesse said, again looking over Falco's shoulder.

            "Look kiddo, do YOU want to play?!"

            "Ah, well, yeah. Concerning those. The High Command is up in arms about these things." Pepper walked over with a sigh, looking at the huge suits, which were sitting in typical positions of comfort. He could even tell which was which driver without the voice—Wolf sat with his knees up to his chest, Falco sat with one leg laying, one leg bent up, propped on one hand with the other at his side.

            "Which is why we're here to repossess them." Announced another voice, and Admiral Garis walked down the ramp.

            Fox scowled. His father had had a long history with Garis, and Fox had picked up where his father had left off. Garis didn't believe in hiring mercenaries. Period. He considered the Star Fox team's victory during the war to be a fluke, and the team itself a bug to be squashed when the time was right. "Oh? I don't remember buying them."

            "All the more reason." Garis walked over, looking at the chess set, then at the two suits, which looked back at him, expressionless behind the visors. "I'm told these are suits, correct, not robots?"

            "No kidding." Falco said sarcastically, snarling softly when Garis leaned over and moved one of his pieces. "Do you mind?"

            "Not at all, you were loosing." He looked at Wolf. "Check."

            Wolf moved. "Checkmate."

            There was a silence frozen in time, then Garis smiled without humor. "So it is. I recognize the voice of Falco Lombardi, but who are you?"

            Wolf stood slowly, drawing himself up to the full height of the suit, muscles tensing automatically, making the hydraulics shift. He knew he could be more then intimidating in the suit, and felt the AI get smug at the mental image of what it must look like to someone without a suit. Looking down at Garis, he reached up and put up the visor easily, looking at the Admiral. "Pilot Wolf O'Donnel. Sir."

            "O'Donnel? Of Star Wolf?"

            "Star Wolf is dead. Sir. I am a member of Star Fox."

            "Well, is that a fact?" He looked at Fox, expression dark. "I wasn't informed of this."

            "I don't recall having to tell you anything. Now get the hell off my ship."

            "I was told to bring these suits back with me. That's what I plan to do."

            "I don't think so." Jesse stood, hands on his hips, tail switching. "They do not belong to Star Fox. They belong to ME. I'm an employee of Arspace, a robotics specialist, currently contracted to Star Fox as they agreed to help me test my designs."

            Garis' face contorted. "You're the kid that threatened my soldiers with Serin Gas after hot-wiring a door panel."

            "Damn right."

            Wolf stepped between them. "Leave. Sir. You are not welcome here."

            "Quite. This is very unbecoming of one of the High Brass." Andross said, walking in, voice dignified. "Shall we?"

            Snarling under his breath, Garis went back aboard the shuttle, Andross following along behind, whistling.

            "Nothing changes." Fox smiled wearily at General Pepper.

            "Some things do." He looked at Wolf, who still stood protectively over Jesse.

            "Indeed." Fara came in, smiling a bit. "General, may I ask a question?"

            "Shoot, dear."

            "Could we break from the rest of the convoy?"

            "Uh?" Fox asked, frowning. "You haven't mentioned this to me."

            "I'll explain later luv."

            "As long as you're within broadcast range, I don't see that being a problem." Pepper blinked. "Why?"

            Fara smiled.

            Wrin blinked, looking around the sharp, strange landing bay, antennae slicked back uneasily. Jirest had asked her to come along on this exploration mission, and she had jumped at the chance, having found she had missed him keenly. He had told her stories over the radio, and she couldn't help but laugh as he told her about the weird occurrences on the Great Fox. She also couldn't help but admire Fara, for refusing to just lay back and be pampered and doing things herself.

            Jirest strode into the bay and swept her into a strange embrace, arms locking around her midsection and antennae tangling as he laughed. Sensation jolted her every nerve in shock, he would never have dared this before. This was foreign to her people, so she had never been hugged like this, let alone did something as … sensual as locking his antennae with hers. "Wrin! I'm so glad you could come!" He set her down with a grin. "How are you?"

            She collapsed to the floor, antennae kinked, nerves still tingling. "Great. What… what was THAT?"

            He blinked his crystal eyes, looking confused, then flushed brilliant colors, heat and embarrassment flaring like fire off his body. "I'm so sorry, Wrin! I suppose being around my new friends has… altered me somewhat. That's how they greet friends they've missed."

            "Oh. Oh, I hadn't read that in the cultural briefings…" She still looked dazed, savoring the memory of the feeling.

            "What did you do to her?" Fox leaned in the bay and laughed at the spectacle, the new Rekuva sitting on the metal floor looking star struck, Jirest wringing his three-fingered hands in distress.

            "I hugged her!" Jirest said defensively.

            "Lord. Thank god he didn't kiss you, you'd be dead right now." He laughed again, walking over and helping Wrin up as Fara followed him, wearing a loose flowing skirt and tunic. "Wrin, right? Commander of the ship that found my fiancé?"

            "Yes, yes." She nodded, straightening out her feelers absently. "Thank you for letting me come."

            "Not a problem. We've been shuffling people around lately, so we were able to make room. You're welcome here."

            Wrin smiled nervously, blinking in surprise when Jirest threw an arm around her shoulder, smiling at her. "Don't worry, I'll show you around."

            "Thank you." She leaned into him as they walked out of the docking bay, being led by Fox and Fara.

            Talar-Dan'i' was a dusty, cool planet, swamped with a grayish-brown fog that hid almost anything from off-planet view. The team studied this apparent mine of information with some interest. If what Fara and her shuttle AI said was correct, they could find home of the answers to their questions here, and that prospect alone was enough to make them see if it were true.

            "Hardly my idea of Eden." Falco said, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets and huffing.

            "I don't know. Some evergreen forests, a few thunderstorms and rushing rivers, and I could call it home." Wolf said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

            "You're sure this is the place, Fara?" Fox asked, looking at the coordinates.

            "According to my shuttle AI, yes." She nodded, leaning into him with a happy little purr.

            "We're not going to be able to fly accurately through that." Bill remarked, wrapping his knuckles on the window absently. "It'll be flying completely blind."

            "I've got some scientific probes." Said Jesse, perking up. "Anyone of you rehearsed in remote flying?"

            The group exchanged a few blank looks.

            "Some of us have done VR training, but that's about it. We're more rehearsed in the real-deal, know what I mean?" Katt said finally.

            "I have." Fara said. "Not much though."

            "All right, well, you and I can take care of it I suppose Fara. The rest of you can help manage data and all that."

            "Suddenly I feel very low-rank indeed." Peppy smiled softly, shaking his head. "I just got ordered around by a teenager."

            "Hey, I'm almost a legal adult!" Jesse said defensively. "Give me another two weeks and I will be. Besides, if you guys are so clueless, I'm not having you wreck my expensive-to-build probes."

            "Calm down, kiddo. I didn't mean anything by that."

            "Your birthday is in two weeks?" Wolf's eyebrows shot up, remembering an earlier conversation he had had with Jesse.

            Judging by Jesse's smug, cat-who-ate-the-canary smile, Jesse remembered as well. "That's right. Two weeks and I can legally vote, whoop-de-do-dah. Like that's gonna happen anytime soon, I mean colonization comes before elections."

            "True enough. Let's get moving eh? Pepper doesn't want us broken off for long, the eggheads are going to be moving the convoy out in a few days' time." Fox said, and everyone took stations obediently, a bit apprehensive about what they would find below.

            The two probes, which had about the curb weight of a Harley, launched and entered the cloudy atmosphere, disappearing from sight almost immediately. Images came up on the screens, but nothing was visible until less then a thousand feet above the surface. The probes broke through the cloud layer, and the group gaped as suddenly a broken city landscape spread beneath the dozens of cameras, hundreds of photos streaming into the Great Fox memory.

            "Why wasn't this in the Galaxy Database?" Jirest asked, bewildered.

            "I do not know." Wrin replied, worried that she did know. It seemed that almost the entire planet was wrapped in a city, with areas set aside that had once been farms, but now all of it was crumbled, grown over by many years of plants.

            "First sample analysis." Slippy said, looking at the screen. "The atmosphere is pure poison to a carbon-based life form of our type, but it looks to be highly decayed synthetics. This race destroyed their planet through over-industrialization."

            The probes slowly flew down the remains of the streets, avoiding rubble as Fara and Jesse directed them to, absorbing the sights as the probes did. It was amazing, absolutely amazing. They could all tell this might had been beautiful once, but now, it was just sad.

            "Fara." Wolf suddenly said. "Did your AI send us here because this is the race that planted the bombs?"

            "That's impossible! That makes this system as old as the galaxy itself!" Slippy said, sputtering. "And this star isn't all that old, hell it isn't even a mature star yet. There isn't any way this planet could be so old!"

            "Don't jump to conclusions, Slip." Fara said, voice distant, eyes on the screen. Fox was standing behind her, arms wrapped over her shoulders, muzzle propped on top of her head, watching the screens as she did. "It doesn't have to be their original planet. The last planet they held, mayhaps. Or maybe it isn't them. Who knows. But there are answers here, I know it."

            The probes slowed, hovering outside the ruins of a huge building that probably could have outclassed the White House, once. Of course, the White House was a memory too, more remained of the ruins on this planet then any of Lylat's landmarks. Beams of light came to life, shooting through the foggy air, lighting up symbols carved in the seven pillars that still stood at the front of the ruined building.

            "ROB, freeze and scan, then compile. Let's take a look at it." Slippy said, bringing up the writings onto the main screens. "This will be fun to decipher, don't you think?" This was to Jesse.

            Jesse was grinning. "Oh, hell yes. Fun programs to write, too."

            "No need." Jirest stepped up slowly, reaching up and touching the screen, tracing the lettering. "It's Colar'k writing, but I don't recognize the passages. Not word for word like this, that is. I've seen something like this, in my people's churches, but not this wording."

            Silence rippled over the bridge, and everyone turned to look at Jirest and Wrin, the probes left hovering idly.

            "So translate, already." Falco finally snarled.

            "I can only give you the general idea, but…" Jirest slowly moved his three fingers through the air, drawing the symbols as he read them, eyes distant as he remembered childhood lessons. Mid-week school, what a memory… "The Seven Pillars of Culture. Yes, this is definitely Colar'k writing."

            "Which is what?" Katt asked.

            "Religious text." Wrin explained so Jirest didn't have to break his chain of thought. "Only about half of our people follow the old ways now, but Colar'k used to be the way of life for us. It's become kinder, more dilute over time though."

            "I suppose you burned heretics at the stake?" Peppy asked sourly.

            "According to history, they were struck with stakes of gold through their hands and eyes, then thrown off cliffs." Wrin said very softly.

            "My god in heaven."

            Jirest was trembling to himself, then turned to look at everyone. "When our people find out about this, they will want this world as a religious monument." He said softly. "These set of Pillars are REAL. Original, with original text. All seven laws, lined out in simplicity and beauty."

            "So what do they say already?" Falco shouted angrily.

            "Well, uh, for example…" He clicked to himself, thinking, puzzling. "The treatment of mothers is one of the pillars. We have never had a high birth rate, so the goddess-status is part of the religion, the culture."

            "That's not so bad."

            "Something is. You're scared, Jirest." Wrin took one of his shaking hands, trying to sooth him. "Why?"

            He looked at the screen with blank eyes. "Ya'tc Ryldu. The Pillar of Purity. Strike down all in your path that are not of our own people, because we are the perfect race, we are the blessed ones. All others are cursed, and the only release from this curse is death."

            Silence thundered through the bridge again, everyone absorbing this, blinking. This was one of the core beliefs of the Rekuva culture? These gentle people, who seemed determined to make themselves the humanitarians of the galaxy, made genocide part of their religion and life? This place was very old and obviously abandoned, so it was obvious this was a very long time ago, but it still disturbed all on the ship.

            "Did your race plant the planet-wreckers, Jirest?" Peppy asked very softly.

            "I… I do not know." The Rekuva replied in a weak voice.

            There was another silence, then Fox spun, looking at ROB. "Call the convoy. See if you can get this planet under temporary Lylat control until we find out the answers. DON'T mention anything about Rekuva religious text, ok?"

            "You got it, Fox."

            Wolf sighed, propping his jaw on his palm and watching Bill and Slippy play Magic, cards lined up neatly in front of them on the floor of the den. He was lying on his stomach, knees bent and feet kicking just slightly, mind rolling over the events of the day. Everyone was thinking about it, and everyone was disturbed. Jirest had translated the Pillars as best he could, and it was a strange mix of deep caring for their own race and a genocidal madness for other races. Neither Jirest or Wrin could explain it, neither had seen actual text for the Pillars before.

            So, the group had fallen into their normal coping motions. Jesse was tinkering with the probes in the bay, which had returned wet and sulfuric-smelling. Falco and Katt were playing a computer game on the bridge, Fox and Fara had retreated to their quarters, apparently wanting to speak in private, or whatever. Jirest and Wrin were also in the den, watching the card game with half-interest, both shell-shocked.

            Wolf jumped when another form practically landed on him and snuggled down, the warm skinny body wrapping around one of his legs and cushioning his jaw on his back. Wolf smiled at Jesse, nuzzling him absently then looking back at the game. The younger boy smelled of sulfur and oil, obviously he hadn't showered since he had finished maintenance on the probes.

            "So, what is the next move, anyway?" Slippy asked out loud, shuffling through his hand then putting down another card, tapping land cards as he went.

            "Hell if I know." Bill sighed, scratching Sugar's ears absently, then casting a spell.

            "Hey, that's unglued!"

            "You never said this was to tournament rules did you?" Bill quirked an eyebrow.

            Jirest laughed softly. "It is a good question, Slippy. The information we have would rock the galaxy."

            "It's certainly about to." Peppy skidded into the bay, looking stressed. "We're busted, guys. A huge section of Jirest's convoy just arrived."

            Seconds later the den was abandoned as the team assembled back on the Bridge, looking out at the three cruisers that loomed, having taken positions where they had the Great Fox surrounded. ROB was rattling his fingers, obviously nervous, glancing at Fox repeatedly.

            "What the hell is their problem?" Falco finally exploded. "What have we done wrong?"

            "Good question. Ask them ROB." Fox said, flopping in his chair, fingering his damaged ear absently. Three Rekuva cruisers, obviously not scientific or patrol rigs, arriving out of nowhere? Why? He looked to Jirest and Wrin, who only spread their hands helplessly.

            "Attention, Rekuva vessels. This is the control AI for the Lylatian vessel Great Fox speaking. Please explain your arrival and current actions immediately." ROB said clearly.

            There was a pause, then a translated reply returned, the Rekuva's voice tense, angry. "This is the commander of the Rekuva vessel Cold Cry speaking. You are in closed territory and you will leave immediately."

            "We were given permission to break from our convoy. This territory is not marked closed on our star charts."

            "It is newly announced. Now leave."

            Wrin held out a hand to Fox, who passed her a handheld for the radio. "This is the commanding officer of the Rekuva patrol ship Wings of Light. I am currently standing as a diplomatic officer on the Great Fox. Shouldn't this allow them permission to be in any closed territory?"

            "Not hardly, fellow commander, honored female. Not in this circumstance. Now I suggest you advise your new friends to return to their convoy. Now."

            Fox made a cutthroat gesture to ROB, who turned off the radio. "Well guys, what do you think?" He asked after a moment, pressing his fingertips together.

            "I think they're being jerks and that this is absolute bull." Jesse said frankly.

            "Seconded." Falco said, Katt, Bill, and Wolf also nodded.

            "Why would they want us to leave?" Fara said very slowly. "There isn't a reason. Unless they're hiding something…"

            There was a silence, then Fox gestured at ROB, lifting a hand to his headset. "This is the commanding officer of the Great Fox. My crew and I have spoken, and we have come to the conclusion that we are going to stay until what we have come to do has been completed. We should be returning to our convoy within two of our days. Thank you."

            "I don't think you understand, commanding male. If you don't leave, we're going to have to attack."

            Jirest chattered in bewilderment, antennae slicking back. "Fox, if they attack, they'll rip this ship apart!"

            "I think you underestimate us." Fox replied, voice tight and angry. "Slippy, Jesse, have you gotten a chance to look at Rekuva tech?"

            "I have. Their ships are melee fighters. Those branch wings will literally take this ship apart." Slippy said, gesturing at the one in their view ports. "They're decently armored, but the joint armor is thin, to allow for greater maneuverability. Their fighters do have very minor guns, but that's just defense, they also melee fight. They land on the hull and cut in, like a parasite."

            "You researched tactics against us?" Wrin sputtered.

            Slippy looked at her. "We research tactics against everyone, especially our allies. During the war, cruisers had a bad habit of turning coat."

            "So, leave or stay?" Fox stood, hand over the button that would send the Great Fox into battle mode. "If we carry this out, god only knows what the convoy would say, not to mention the rest of the galaxy. But if we leave, whatever answers are here we will never know. No closure."

            "To hell with what they say. I've got to know." Falco said. "I miss my home too much not to know."

            "If the reason Lylat was taken from us is on this planet, I say we should fight for it." Wolf said. "Very carefully mind you, no fighting to kill."

            "Let's get'em Fox." Bill said, eyes burning, remembering the earthquakes that ripped apart his home, remembering how many people had died.

            Fox looked at everyone, then nodded, pressing the button.

            Alarms ripped through the Great Fox, the lighting changing, power completely rerouting. The shields went up, and the guns came on. ROB keyed up the warfare controls, the extra consoles rising around his seat as he popped his knuckles absently.

            "All right, listen up everyone. Falco, Bill, Katt, Peppy, you're coming with me. Jesse, Slippy, stay here, feed us tactical information. Fara, Wolf, Wrin, Jirest?" Fox looked at the last group of people. "Take Fara's shuttle down to the Pillars. Find out what we need to know. And please, please be careful."

            "You got it Fox."

            "Let's move."

            The Rekuva vessels, which had already noticed the change in the Great Fox, were shocked when the flurry of fighters launched, the shuttle shooting into the atmosphere. Fox watched as the cruisers suddenly came to life, electricity crawling over the hulls of the ships, the branchlike wings waving, reaching.

            "You are very foolish creatures indeed." The Rekuva commander remarked, voice cold, angry.

            "Perhaps. Bring it on." Fox said.

            Everything happened at once. The Rekuva cruisers lunged, a torrent of small fighters pouring out of the bays. The Great Fox, expecting this, did a gravity drop, turning and diving for the planet, skipping along the atmospheric barrier, fire blasting harmlessly along the hull as it pulled the Rekuva ships into the planet's barrier as well, doing anything it could to avoid the reaching wings. Fox's group split up and chased off the fighters as they could, crippling one after the other, lasers continually firing to defend their mother ship.

            "Fara?"

            "I read you, Fox."

            "Hurry up. This is going to get vicious real quick."

            The shuttle touched down roughly on the broken ground, Fara securing the respirator and looking at Wrin and Jirest, who also wore respirators. The temperature and pressure of the planet was tolerable, but the atmosphere was toxic. Breathing apparatus and goggles were a must.

            "We ready?"

            "If Wolf is." Wrin said, wringing her hands. "Why does he insist on this?"

            "He wants to protect us."

            "Damn straight." Wolf said from the cargo bay. "Let's find our Pandora's box."

            They walked down the ramp, Wolf in back, the newly installed chain guns heavy on his arms. Jesse had recently finished a basic weapons rigging, Wolf's had the slug-throwers, which in this case didn't use real bullets. Instead, they used some high-tech thing Jesse had come up with that synthesized aluminum into rounds that were shot at mach 4—sort of a six barrel, auto-railgun.

            "Ok, we've seen the translated versions of these." Fara propped her foot on a stone, looking up at the pillars, which towered above her. "So, what are we missing?"

            "Uy Chinc Du'lan." Wrin said. "Doors to the Heart." She gestured at the way the pillars were set up—in front of a large, decaying building, with what was once a reflecting pool before them. Now it was overgrown, a haven for strange fish and birds.

            "We go into the temple." Jirest said after glancing at her. "Though I fear what we may find there."

            "WHAT?" Pepper roared.

            "What's right, the Great Fox has engaged in combat with three Rekuva cruisers. We have received no transmissions from the Great Fox, this is from the leading Rekuva cruiser Cold Cry."  Said the sergeant, glancing down nervously at the transmissions. "They claim that the Great Fox instigated and attacked first."

            "Mm, that doesn't sound much like Fox." Remarked Andross, frowning. He was sitting on the bridge, tweaking the translator programs. "He's hot-headed, but he knows how valuable our new allies are to our survival."

            "Think they're lying to us?" Pepper frowned. "Would they dare?"

            "I don't know. I've never trusted the Rekuva, you know that. Contact the Great Fox and ask."

            "Could you do so? I have to make sure things don't blow up here."

            ROB winced as one of the Rekuva branches deflected off one of his starboard wings, putting all power to side thrusters and dodging just in time. "I could use a little help here, guys!"

            "We got a lot of problems of our own." Falco replied in a tense voice.

            "Incoming message from the Genesis."

            "Dammit, not now." Fox moaned. "Pipe it through."

            "Afternoon, Fox." Andross voice sounded soft, amused. "Having trouble?"

            "Whatever gave you that idea?" He grunted, doing a loop and rolling to try to avoid the small Rekuva craft, which were actually automatons. When Jesse had told them this, Fox had said screw it, shoot to destroy. Cripple the cruiser, destroy the fighters. Like either task was easy, they had downed barely a dozen of the fighters, and hadn't touched the cruisers yet. It was like they were being swarmed by parasitic hornets.

            "The Rekuva just contacted here. They say you shot first."

            "Oh, that is complete bull!" Shouted Bill. "They threatened us! They attacked first!"

            "That isn't what we've been told. I suggest you send an explanation."

            "When we're able to ok? I don't have time to write one right now." Peppy said, sending his arwing into reverse and watching the Rekuva fighters fly past him, stop, then spin to chase him again, flying right into his lasers, which mostly bounced off. A few hit home and sent them spinning, but not many. Not many at all…

            "I'll pass the word. Andross out."

            Moments after that, the fighters suddenly went back to their cruisers, gathering, the battle coming to an eerie, frozen silence. The Arwings returned to circle the Great Fox, watching this uneasily

            "What's up with this?" Katt wanted to know.

            "I don't know, but I don't like it one bit." Fox said. "Jesse, Slippy? What can you give me?"

            "We don't know yet." Slippy replied. "They aren't doing repair, they're just… sitting there."

            "Fara, come in." Fox tapped his headset. "You read?"

            "I do." Wolf replied, holding vines up as the other three passed under them. "They had to take off their broadcast radios to allow for the respirators."

            "Anything on your end?"

            "A purple badger attacked my suit's foot, does that count? We're clear here."

            "Keep an eye out. Something funny is going on."

            "Yes, just as I thought, yes." Jirest chattered happily, brushing plant matter off the wall. "They recorded everything important, everything. The decline is here, the poisoning."

            "Computer, record all of this." Fara said, lifting a hand to touch the small camera mounted on her respirator. "Get the best images you can."

            "Of course." The cool AI's voice responded.

            "Message from Fox. Things are stressed up there. We have to keep an eye out." Wolf said, stepping into the room behind them, huge metal feet making sharp noises on the broken stones.

            "Thanks Wolf. What can you guys get from this?" Fara asked, looking at the two Rekuva, which were tracing runes, mumbling to each other and themselves.

            After a few minutes, silence fell, and Wrin moaned. "This… is horrible and sad and painful…"

            "Please tell me." Fara heard herself plea.

            "I'll read." Jirest said, stepping back and using one of his antennae to point. "I won't bother with all of it, just a sentence here and there.

_            …Our world, poisoned, the sins of our people propagating as more and more become heathens, the gold spikes are used as soon as they are made. More and more fall ill. This planet is of no use to us now…_

_            No one is pure, no one worthy of leaving. Those with money have shucked their good bodies and have become machines, living energies recorded into rough metal bodies so as to live out our coming doom. The Mass Death is near…_

_            …The High Priests say our renewal systems are active across much of this galaxy, hopefully our part will be done in the upcoming years. May the sinning races burn and purity arise anew."_

            "So… your people did set the bombs." Fara choked out.

            "It is not possible. We have only been space-faring for but five hundred years!" Wrin cried. "The planet-devastators have been around since the dawn of this galaxy!"

            "That isn't what this says, though." Jirest closed his eyes. "Wrin… do you believe this or what we have been told?"

            "I do not know."

            Wolf, who had been watching all of this silently, sighed. He liked Jirest and Wrin. The aliens seemed to approve of him, finding no wrong in him, no wrong in how much he cared for Jesse. That was valuable to him. But Lylat had been his home, and now the Rekuva were apparently responsible for it, many years ago.

            Seeing a sudden blip on his radar, he spun and lifted one of the arms. "Who's there?" Ignoring the bewilderment of the three he was protecting, he slunk through the broken building, radars active. He shoved over what was left of the altar, and another purple six-legged badger plowed past him. He laughed nervously, turning back to the others, and something impacted his torso as he turned, sending him off balance.

            Fara yelped when Wolf fell, the metal suit making a horrendous clamor as it tumbled over the rubble, Wolf struggling with what appeared to be some sort of deformed silvery spider, trying to shove it off, snarling angrily. She grabbed at the sawed-off shotgun hanging at her side, but Wolf had already opened fire, and the spider flew upward in a blast of mechanics, Wolf clambering to his feet, gasping.

            "Are you ok?" Fara rushed over, setting a hand on the suit's arm.

            "Yeah, yeah. I'm ok." Wolf shook off. "That thing came outa nowhere."

            "What is it?" Wrin seemed to wrinkle her nose as Jirest stepped over, couching next to the body of the spider and lifting part of the exoskeleton with a stick. Sparks shot out, one leg twitching repeatedly.

            "It's a machine." He said. "A robot with synthetic bioarmor, very old. Probably been here since it was made."

            "I do not like this." Wolf looked around. "We should get out of here."

            "Agreed. Let's go." Fara nodded.

            "What are they doing?" Bill asked when the fighters suddenly rearranged into a defensive formation, circling around the Great Fox but not in attacking range.

            "I don't know. Keep an eye on them." Fox replied, focusing on another group of fighters, which suddenly separated and entered the atmosphere. "Aw, hell. Wolf! Do you read me?"

            "I'm here."

            "You got incomings, about a dozen of them."

            "Why couldn't you give me good news?" Wolf bitched. "We've got hostiles on the ground, robots of some kind. One just tackled me."

            "This just gets better and better. Get up here."

            "You don't have to tell us twice."

            "ROB just sent us another report. The Rekuva stopped their attack and have now gone purely defensive." Pepper said, looking at printouts. The High Command had gathered on the bridge, thankfully, they were more pissed that the aliens had the gall to attack one of their ships. "They still claim the Great Fox fired first, but we've got video proving otherwise."

            "We've got another problem." An aide elbowed in, thrusting more papers at Pepper. "A Rekuva force is going after Commander McCloud's ground detail, which were on a recon mission. They're returning now, but whether or not they've gotten pinned on the ground is yet to be seen."

            "Who's on the ground detail?"

            "Phoenix, O'Donnel, and two Rekuva with the Great Fox."

            "Phoenix?"

            "Yes sir."

            "What did God do? Push the 'unleash hell' button?!" Wolf said, couched outside the temple, Fara, Jirest, and Wrin clustered around his legs, covering their ears as Wolf fired again and again. The spider that had hit Wolf in the temple had just been a scout. Now many had gathered outside the temple, and threw themselves at the four, only to be cut apart by Fara and Wolf's guns. "Fox, we're in trouble. We're being swarmed!"

            "The fighters are there already?!"

            "No, the ground bogies are hitting us!"

            "Crap. On our way."

            "Let's get to that shuttle." Wolf stood and howled at the top of his lungs, guns spinning to top firing rate, cutting a swath in the spiders. "Got our six Fara?"

            "Yep."

            "Let's move."

            The four plowed across the debris-covered ground, Wolf kicking rocks out of the way as needed, even punting spiders that came too close. He saw the fighters on his radar, and snarled at Fox again, glancing at the shuttle. Twenty feet to go…

            Fara twisted as she ran, unloading both barrels of the shotgun, watching the spiders scatter. Were these the machines the Rekuva had downloaded into? If so, why were they attacking? Or where they attacking? Were they just desperate for contact? Scared? Insane? She didn't know.

            Something caught her ankle, and she fell with a yip, curling to protect her stomach automatically, the shotgun flying from her hands. She whimpered, struggling to her feet, ankle screaming in pain. Jirest and Wrin had seen her fall, and had doubled back, trying to support her. It took Wolf a few more moments to turn, and by then the spiders were on them.

            Jirest and Wrin fought desperately, Jirest passing out when one of his antennae was severed, tumbling at the burning pain that hit his complete nervous system. Fara fell back with a yipping cry, trying to shield her face as one of the spiders tackled her down, voice freezing in her throat as a shock went through her.

            Lasers hit the ground around her, and the spiders scrambled away as both the Rekuva fighters and the rest of the team landed around the pillars, Wolf picking up Jirest as they did. "Are you ok, Fara?"

            "Yeah, yeah. I guess so." She sat up, reaching up a hand as Fox skidded to a halt beside her and helped her to her feet, eyes scared behind the goggles. She smiled weakly at him, giving him a hug. "I'm ok."

            "Now you see why we had the planet declared closed." The Rekuva commander of the Cold Cry, a male named Tordak, scowled at Fox. "It's a cursed place. We should have declared it long ago."

            "But you didn't, and we had no choice but to take your word for it." Slippy said, hands on his hips. "And it looks to be one of your people's home worlds, Tordak. It also looks like your people are directly responsible for the planet-devastators."

            "That is absolutely ridiculous." Tordak sputtered.

            "Look, can we stop fighting please?" Fara asked, holding an icepack to her head. The electric shock had given her a migraine. "You were wrong to attack us, we were wrong to land unprepared. We're even. So lower your voice."

            "Is Jirest going to be ok?" Jesse asked, holding up a piece of suit armor to the light. It had holes in it from the spider attack.

            "Yeah, he'll be crippled for the rest of his life, though, according to our medbay robot." Said Katt. "Those files are correct, right ROB?"

            "Yeah, they are."

            "Well, regardless, Wrin's down there with him. He'll be fine, but he's going to be deprived part of his senses—like being blind in one eye, and deaf in one ear as well."

            Wolf lifted a hand. "I can relate. EMP, once, before my support stuff got shielded."

            "Well, you can bond with him later, then."

            "Speaking of ok… Fara? Your heart rate is picking up." ROB said suddenly. "Do you feel alright?"

            She frowned, fingers finding her pulse. "Yeah. I feel ok. My back hurts, and so does my head, but…"

            "Go to the medbay."

            "What? Why?"

            "Well, I'm not sure, but…" Knowing full well that chaos was about to break out on the bridge, ROB huffed. "I think you might be going into labor."

            "WHAT?" Everyone on the bridge yelled at once.

            "Look, it's completely natural for labor to barely be noticeable at first, right? Her back hurts already, so she can't feel the muscles tensing." ROB crossed his arms. "It may be false labor, you just hit your seventh month after all. Or it could be the real thing. Just go down to the medbay so we can know."

            Fara frowned, setting her hands on her sides, looking at her heavy stomach. Seven months. Boy, time flew. She sighed and nodded, standing. "All right, ROB. All right."

            Fox walked with her down to the medbay, one of his arms wrapped protectively around her, nuzzling her ears absently. He felt helpless, not knowing what to do or how to help, but wanting desperately to be able to. "You think he's right?" He murmured softly.

            "I don't know."

            Wrin looked up when they came in. Jirest was curled up in a ball on one of the bunks, asleep, the severed antennae bandaged off. "He's doing ok. He woke up for a few minutes, he's having a hard time seeing."

            "Hopefully that'll clear up." Fara said, sitting on one of the bunks and gesturing at the medbot.

            "What's wrong?"

            "ROB thinks I'm labor."

            Wrin reeled. "Really? And no caregiver? Oh, dear…"

            "It's not that big of deal." She insisted. "We can get a midwife from one of our cruisers if I am."

            "You are." The medbot said. "It looks to have just started. No need for you to stay here yet. Keep on your feet."

            "All right, let's recap this. Fara's in labor, our relations with the Rekuva are on ice, and Jirest is probably going to be released from his rank due to disability." Falco said, opening a beer and passing it to Fox.

            "That sounds about right, though you left out the fact that I've been kicked out of the medbay for the next twelve hours." Fox sighed, rubbing his eyes.

            "It's a girl thing, Fox." Jesse laughed. "You may be the father, but you'd probably end up passing out."

            "Thank you for that vote of confidence."

            Jesse left the kitchen, walking down the hall. They hadn't gotten a midwife yet, so all Fara had was Katt and Wrin to talk to, as Jirest had been moved to a normal room for the time being. He sighed, rubbing his eyes, debating silently. His mom at one point had had a home birth on complete accident, and he had helped, but the situation had been… a bit different. It's a girl thing, he told himself. I'm a guy. I am.

            But still, somehow he found his way to the locked-down medbay, leaning on the door, looking at the intercom. "Can I come in?"

            "You know we've blocked all males, Jesse." ROB's voice replied.

            "Shut up and do a deep scan of me, ROB."

            There was a pause, then ROB made a bewildered noise. "What… what the…?"

            "TG, FTM." Jesse said very, very quietly. "So, can I come in?"

            The door opened, and Jesse slipped in, padding down to where Fara was. She was laying down now, looking nauseous, playing with the IV cord absently. All three girls looked stunned to see him.

            "Why did ROB let you in?" Katt asked.

            Jesse held up a finger, and turned head, coughing and clearing his throat. It had been a long time. After a moment he turned back, resigned. They would have found out, sooner or later, right? "Well, it is a girl thing." His voice came out an octave higher, gentler. "And I may be a guy, but it's only in mind and spirit. I helped my mom out once, when she ended up having my little sister at home." He sat on the edge of the bed, tail wrapping around himself. "So, what can I do to help?"

            The people within the Great Fox were almost too busy to notice when the ship started moving, but were quick to brush it off: convoy orders. The entire of the Lylat Convoy, all thirty-plus ships, were on the move, escorted by a variety of ET ships. By now, the Galaxy news channels had caught wind, and what seemed the space equivalent of news choppers were on the perimeter, recording and broadcasting away.

            ROB sighed, stretching his arms absently, queuing mentally through the ship cameras and monitors. Fara, Wrin, Katt, and Jesse were in the medbay. Jirest was still fast asleep. Fox was wearing a whole in the floor pacing, talking in the kitchen to Wolf, Bill, and Falco. Peppy was reading, Slippy tweaking the Landmaster.

            As ROB watched, Slippy left the bay and joined the others in the kitchen, wiping oil off his hands.

            "They still won't let you in, eh Fox?" Slippy asked, accepting a coffee cup from Wolf.

            "They kept saying I was getting in the way." Fox grumbled. "They also said they'd let me in later."

            "Probably to say hi to the kid, mind you." Falco said. "He's like a worried mother hen, I tell you."

            "I can't blame him." Wolf chuckled.

            "Nor can I." Slippy took a drink. "Where's Jesse?"

            They all glanced at him. "We thought he was helping you." Bill said blankly.

            "Nope, I thought he was in here, since he's usually attached to Wolf."

            "He is in the medbay." ROB said over the intercom.

            "Hey! You kick me out but let him in?!" Fox yelled, hands on his hips.

            "Jesse has experience, Fox. He's helped deliver a kid before, his little sister in fact." ROB replied calmly, mentally revising the sentence. SHE had helped deliver a kid before. He had already decided not to tell this bit of information to any of the actual men on board. Jesse had already explained to the other girls, and they had sworn to silence, and ROB had agreed to it as well. Someone in Jesse's predicament attracted violence from people who didn't understand, and he didn't want Jesse to embarrassed or uncomfortable.

            "I guess that's forgivable." He sighed, kicking a cabinet. "I hate this. I should be in there."

            "Well, you can relax, they've agreed to let you back in now."

            Fara smiled weakly when Fox suddenly appeared at her side, perching on the bed and wiping sweat from her brow, a gentle, worried smile on his face. "Hi, love." She remarked, hand curling around his. "How am I doing?"

            "Decent, considering you've been living through this for nine hours." He held the smile, cupping her face, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone. "The convoy's on the move. We're on our way to our new home."

            She nodded, then sucked in a breath, watching one of the monitors. He looked at it, saw the number shooting up, and held her hand as the contraction hit her, her yelps jarring his nerves, making him press his ears back. After about a minute she started to relax, the number dropping again.

            "And to think, I'm lucky." She said through her panting breaths. "Only three and a half minutes in between these things, after only nine hours."

            "It's still more hell then I've ever been through." He looked at Jesse, who was sitting on the chair next to the monitoring equipment, looking cool and gentle. "Well, you're the model of a good bedside manner."

            Jesse smiled, clearing his throat, then said in his normal voice, "Well, being nervous doesn't help any."

            "Don't be annoyed at him, he's been great, Fox." Fara chuckled weakly. "How much longer I got, boss?"

            "You keep those good pushes up, less then half an hour. You're very close to crowning." Katt said, smiling. She had recently decided to make kids part of her life plan in several years, as opposed to only a few.

            "Here we go again." Fara gritted her teeth, and Fox closed his eyes automatically, clutching both her hands as her shout shivered the air, so much pain in it he wanted to cry, but he knew it was necessary. Short of a specialist to do a spinal tap, she was on all the painkillers they could give her safely, and he knew it. They fell into a pattern for a few contractions, then angry, yowling cries split the air, Fara's grip on his hands relaxing a bit as one hand reached out automatically, questing.

            "Just a moment, now." Katt briskly towel-dried the small form, laughing at the pissed cries that were now directed at her. "Easy, little one. Yell at your mother, not me." Wrapping the newborn in another towel, Katt gestured for Fox to help Fara sit up, then handed the bundle over. "Looks like this little lady got quite a bit from both parents."

            Fara blinked, staring down at the tiny form, which automatically leaned into her warmth, still whimpering softly. Small for a baby, owing to the fact that she was nearly two months premature, but she seemed healthy, alert. Fox settled for wrapping his arms around both, watching the mother-daughter bond form almost instantly between Fara and their daughter, nearly crying from joy. So what if this was qualified as starting young? This was what had been missing from his life.

            Half an hour later life had returned to semblance of normal on the Great Fox, Fox and Fara asleep curled up on the medical bed, the padded incubator next to the bed, their daughter fast asleep inside it. She weighed barely six pounds, but didn't seem to be suffering any heavy affects of being premature, which according to the medfiles was sheer luck, but no one argued it. After what everyone had gone through, this couple deserved a break every now and then.

            Wolf sighed, staring out at the blurred stars, blowing a smoke ring into the air absently. One big, happy family, he mused, watching the clove cigarette burn slowly. It was his first in a few days. He had been quitting, slowly, but now he just figured he was allowed to smoke one, in replacement of the traditional cigars.

            So, Fox was a father now. There went the proverbial neighborhood. The fact that ship would have to be redesigned was already being discussed, which meant that the current crew would be shifted around. Wrin and Jirest would leave eventually, together probably. Jirest still hadn't recovered from one of his antennae being cut, so Wrin was helping him get used to it. It was pretty clear to Wolf that Wrin and Jirest cared for each other a lot.

            "What is this place, the love boat?" He asked out loud, laughing softly. Three official couples on one mercenary ship! That had to be a record.

            "De plane, boss!" A snide voice remarked, and Jesse leapt the couch, landing in his lap. "Hi."

            "Well, hello. In a good mood?" Wolf snuffed the cigarette, calming his pulse.

            "Of course! Have to be. A wonderful thing happened today."

            "I suppose you're more then right about that." He smiled a bit. "Saw the girls glancing at you. Sharing secrets eh? Lucky, most of us guys can't socialize with girls like that."

            "Well, sort of…" Jesse's voice caught in his throat, and he looked away, swallowing. If anyone else knew, it should be Wolf. There was too much care between them to bother with secrets.

            "What's wrong?"

            "My experience isn't the reason ROB let me into the medical bay." Jesse pushed off his lap, sitting on the other side of the couch, hugging his legs to his chest. "Let me tell you a story.

            Once upon a time, a little girl was born. She was just like any other little girls, but she was different, and she knew it. She didn't like girl things, didn't play with girls at kindergarten, didn't act like a girl. When she was only five years old, she decided that she wasn't one. That simple." Jesse played with a strand of his hair, biting his lower lip nervously. "Her parents freaked out, but every psychologist and doctor said the same thing. The little girl had something known as a gender dysphoria. She believed she was a boy because that's how her mind worked. No cure, no rehabilitation. Just treatment and tolerance. The parents, they didn't like it one bit but had no choice but to submit." Jesse was quiet for a while, continuing to twirl the strand of hair around his finger. "So the little girl grew up as a little boy, eventually becoming a very smart teenage boy, and was happy, though he lived with a secret."

            Wolf reached out and caught Jesse's hand. "I know, Jesse. I already know the ending. It's you, isn't it?"

            Jesse nodded, looking away. "Yeah. That's me. I'm a guy and a girl, how's that for the ultimate definition of bisexual?" He laughed bitterly.

            "Oh, stop that." Wolf ordered. "Look, kid. That fact does not change who you are, if anything you have completely surpassed it. Jesse, you're attractive, you're a genius, and you've got an entire mercenary group at your beck and call right now. What more do you want eh?"

            "I don't know, normality looks good sometimes."

            "Nah. If you were normal, you wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't have someone to cuddle with right now." Wolf pulled him close, leaning cheek against Jesse's. "It's going to get strange around here in the next few weeks. We're going to be helping the colonization, rearranging the cruiser, and acting as some sort of diplomats to the ETs, not to mention trying to find out if the information in the Torge'da system was true." He pulled back, looking into Jesse's green eyes. "You sticking around?"

            Jesse smiled. "You do realize you're opening yourself up for a long chain of events. I plan on taking advantage of my eighteenth birthday."

            "I realize that. So, are you staying? God knows we've gotten used to you, and I'll mope for a month or two if you leave."

            "Of course I'm staying. Near as I can tell, this is THE most exciting place in the universe. Why would I want to be anywhere else?"

            Wolf laughed.


End file.
